


Recruiting

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [72]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis/Hawaii Five-0, Evan Lorne + Any, Evan's enjoying some downtime in Hawaii, but he's not really there for R&R."





	1. Chapter 1

“This is payback for all those times we played sparring games, isn’t it?”

Danny glanced over at the veritable giant of a man who was standing beside his surfboard on the sand and could commiserate. Kono insisted he had to learn the basics before he dare hit the waves, but the basics didn’t seem all that basic. He really, really wanted to learn how to surf with Grace, though, and he didn’t want to look like a chump out on the waves when Rachel finally loosened up and let Grace give it a try.

“You’re strong and smart,” the shorter man insisted. “You’re very coordinated and physically adept. You can do this. It’s okay to start slow. Get on your knee first, then up to your feet. Shoulder-width apart.”

The giant man sighed and lay back down on the surfboard, mimed paddling. “How come you’re doing this and not Sheppard?”

“I’m just as competent a surfer as Colonel Sheppard,” the shorter man said. “And he’s busy making sure McKay is happy.”

“By happy you mean -”

“Safely slathered in his hundred-proof sunscreen under an umbrella with plenty of fruity non-citrus drinks to hand so he can read and complain to his heart’s content. Now, ready? Pop up!”

The giant man hopped to his feet with impressive agility.

“Good speed,” said the shorter man, “but your base is too wide. Board’s harder to control when your stance is too wide. Try again.”

“Are you sure this isn’t payback?” The giant man sighed and sprawled out on the board once more.

The shorter man gestured out at the waves. “Lots of people are doing it. You’ve seen Colonel Sheppard do it. It’s fun, I promise.”

“How come you’ve never done it before?” The giant man peered up at his instructor. “When we’ve had designated Sundays.”

“Didn’t bring my own board,” said the shorter man, “and Colonel Sheppard’s board is too big for me.”

“And?” the giant man pressed.

“And nothing. Now come on. Pop up.”

The giant man hopped to his feet, assumed a passable-looking surfer pose.

“Better! Now do it ten more times, and then we can go out to the water and paddle.” The shorter man smiled.

The giant groaned. “Lorne, this is supposed to be a vacation, supposed to be fun. This isn’t fun.”

The shorter man pressed his lips into a thin line. He was suppressing laughter. “Okay, fine, maybe a little bit of payback. Take five. I’ll go get us some snow cones.” He turned and trotted up the sand toward Kamekona’s shaved ice cart.

“I feel your pain,” Danny said. “My surf instructor’s just as annoying as yours.” Kono had stepped away to answer a call, and Danny was grateful, because his ego could only take so much of a beating.

“Usually Major Lorne’s so quiet,” the giant man said. “I keep forgetting that he’s, you know, Major Lorne.”

Major Lorne. Colonel Sheppard. Danny took in the other man’s dreadlocks and non-regulation tattoos. “You military?”

“Civilian consultant.” The man looked amused at the term. Danny suspected that whatever consulting he did, it involved serious badassery. “Came with some friends while they’re on leave. They said this is one of the most beautiful places on Earth.”

Danny snorted. “Yeah, people keep telling me the same thing, but I’d go back to Jersey in a heartbeat.” He offered a hand. “I’m Danny Williams.”

“Ronon Dex.” Ronon had a firm, solid handshake. “You military?”

“Ah, no. I’m a detective.”

Ronon lit up. “Like 21 Jump Street?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Danny said. He couldn't recall the last time he met a man with such fervor for that particular piece of television history.

Major Lorne returned with two snow cones. He handed one to Ronon. Ronon stared at it like he’d never seen one before.

“It’s good, I promise,” Lorne said. He took a bite of his cone, waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

So Ronon opened his mouth wide.

“No, wait!” Lorne said, but it was too late. Ronon’s face scrunched up in agony.

“Brain freeze,” Danny said, wincing in sympathy.

“It’s like ice cream,” Lorne said.

Ronon opened one eye, peered at Lorne. “You could have warned me.”

“I tried, but you bit too fast.”

Ronon opened his other eye. “This is still payback, isn’t it?”

“No.”

Ronon drew himself up to his full height.

“I promise,” Lorne said. He was wearing dog tags. Danny wondered how he hadn’t noticed them before.

Ronon took another, smaller bite of his snow cone. “It does taste good.”

Lorne smiled. He had dimples. “See? Not payback.”

Danny eyed Ronon. “You’ve never had a snow cone before?”

Lorne turned to him. “Hi! I’m Evan.”

“Danny.” They shook hands. “I was commiserating with your friend Ronon here. I’m not much of a surfer.”

“Mainlander?” Lorne asked.

“How’d you guess?”

“Accent. Jersey.”

Danny took in Lorne’s military-neat haircut, dog tags, and tan lines. “You don’t much look like a Hawaiian yourself.” Lorne’s tattoos, while admittedly cool, were definitely not Hawaiian.

“California, actually. Bay Area.” Lorne nibbled on his snow cone, lips turning blue, and smiled. “Man, I’ve missed these.”

“You posted overseas?” Danny asked.

“Way, way overseas.”

Ronon waggled his eyebrows at Lorne. “Danny’s a detective, like 21 Jump Street.”

Lorne sighed. “You used to hate television. You have got to stop watching everything Colonel Sheppard foists on you.”

“You besmirching my taste in media, Major?”

The man who sauntered over to them, surfboard tucked under his arm, had the same physical bravado as Steve, but he didn’t have that ex-military vibe Steve gave off. His wild spiky hair was definitely non-regulation, and Danny was hard-pressed to believe he was a soldier. On the other hand, he was also wearing dog tags.

“Absolutely, sir.” Lorne smiled innocently. “How’s the doc?”

“Mildly inebriated but happily red-lining a paper on space-time matter bridges by one of his old schoolmates.” The man must have been Colonel Sheppard. “So, Ronon, you ready to hit the waves, carve some screamers?”

Ronon nibbled on his snow cone, raised his eyebrows. “You’re not speaking English anymore. It’s like when McKay speaks science.”

“He’s still working on his pop-up,” Lorne said. He was making his way through his snow cone with alarming speed.

“For the record,” Danny said, “I tried to hit the waves myself before I got my pop-up right, and it kinda sucked, so you really better get it right.”

“Bruh,” Kono said, “why aren’t you working on your pop-up?” She strolled toward him, cell phone in hand.

“What’s up?” Danny nodded at her cell phone.

“Don’t get your hopes up. We have all day to get this right.” Kono winked at him.

Immediately Danny noticed three things: Ronon looked Kono up and down appreciatively and fixed his gaze on her chest, Lorne gave her a once-over but met her gaze and held it, and Sheppard looked her up and down a moment too late.

“I’ll take over, Major,” Sheppard said. “Go, catch some waves.”

Lorne scooped up a board that had been planted in the sand nearby. “Thanks, sir. Good meeting you, Danny, Danny’s beautiful but ruthless surfing instructor.”

Kono looked Lorne up and down appreciatively and offered up her name. Lorne offered up one of his dimpled smiles in return, and then he trotted down the beach to hit the waves.

If Danny had thought Lorne and Kono were ruthless, Sheppard was a drill instructor, barking orders at Ronon like it was basic training. Ronon made a face, but then he put to the task with aplomb that spoke to a lifetime of physical discipline.

“Okay,” Sheppard said. “You're ready to get wet.”

“What happened to never looking at the ocean again?” Ronon asked, but he dusted the sand off his limbs and picked up his surfboard.

Sheppard smiled and said, “The oceans back home aren't like this.”

Ronon darted a glance at Kono and said, “True.”

Sheppard, who'd almost completely dried out, dragged a hand through his wild hair. “This isn't a pick-up line, I swear,” he said to Kono, “but you look really familiar.”

“I used to surf competitively,” she said, and recognition lit in Sheppard’s eyes.

“Yes! You’re Kono Kalakaua.”

She smiled. “Most people don’t get my name right.”

“Your career was pretty epic.” Sheppard grinned at her. He was good-looking. He lifted his chin at Danny. “Consider yourself lucky, to have Kono Kalakaua teaching you to surf.”

“Hear that?” Kono said. “Try again.”

“My knees don’t feel so lucky,” Danny muttered, but he tried a pop-up again.

“Almost.” Kono smiled at him.

Whatever she said next Danny didn’t hear, because Steve was strolling up the beach, surfboard under his arm. He was wearing a sleek wetsuit, and Danny could admire every line and angle of his body. And then Danny narrowed his eyes, because Lorne was walking beside Steve, also carrying his surfboard. He was wearing board shorts and had water glistening down the planes of his torso. He was gesticulating with one hand, and whatever he was saying had Steve smiling and laughing.

“ - And the look on his face when we came back with lipstick kisses all over our faces was one for the books,” Lorne was saying as he planted his board upright in the sand.

Steve posted his board up as well. “It’s really great to see you again. I never forget a face.”

“Small world.” Lorne grinned at him.

Danny dusted sand off of himself as surreptitiously as possible. “You two know each other?”

“Lorne did a stint with NCIS a couple of years back, and our paths crossed,” Steve said.

“NCIS?” Danny echoed. “That’s the Naval Criminal Investigation Service. But there are no majors in the Navy.”

“I’m with the Air Force,” Lorne explained. “But I did work with NCIS, yes.”

Sheppard raised his eyebrows. “When was this?”

“During our six-week sojourn from our regular posting,” Lorne said.

“So while I was babysitting botanists and archaeologists you were -”

“Solving murders, yes.”

“Huh. Well, hi, I’m Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Lorne’s CO. This is Ronon Dex, a civilian consultant attached to our project.”

“Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I’m the head of Five-0.”

Sheppard whistled. “Five-0. I’ve heard of you guys. Pretty cool stuff.”

“Detective Danny Williams and Officer Kono Kalakaua are also on the Five-0 task force,” Steve said.

“Well,” Sheppard said to Kono, “then I’m doubly honored to meet you.”

“You know,” Steve said, “we were planning on having a bonfire on the beach tonight. You’re welcome to join us if you like.”

“We don’t have any special plans for tonight,” Sheppard said, “unless Lorne magically has connections here as well and is going to hook us up with a roasted pig?”

“I do have connections, sir,” Lorne said, “but no roasted pig tonight.”

“Do you have connections everywhere?” Sheppard asked.

“Preparation is the key to Air Power, sir,” Lorne said dutifully, but not without a hint of amusement in his gaze.

“A bonfire sounds like fun,” Ronon offered.

Steve grinned. “Great! Now you do have special plans for tonight.” He lifted his chin at Danny. “You ready to hit the water?”

Danny glanced at Ronon. “Are you?”

Ronon hefted his board. “Sure. Can’t be any more dangerous than what I do most of the time.”

Danny, who’d reached for his board, groaned. “Now you’ve jinxed us.”

Steve laughed. “Come on, let’s go! Be brave, soldier!”

“I’m not a soldier. And you’re with the Navy. Shouldn’t you call me ‘sailor’?” Danny picked up his board.

“Great,” Sheppard said. He nudged Lorne with his shoulder. “You’re on.”

By the time they were all tired out from surfing - and Danny and Ronon were tired out from paddling and wiping out - Chin had arrived with a cooler full of drinks and roastable food. They staked out a spot for a bonfire, and Danny finally met the last of Sheppard’s party, a scientist named Rodney McKay who was suspicious of sun and sand and had a stack of science journals and a fistful of red pens he was using to entertain himself. He also kept trying to foist his sunblock on Sheppard, who wasn’t interested in it.

Danny, Steve, Ronon, and Sheppard hauled in firewood from Chin’s truck and started arranging a fire pit while Lorne, Kono, Chin, and Rodney arranged the food and beverages.

Once the food was arranged and the fire was going, everyone got settled on their blankets and towels. Danny noticed that McKay and Sheppard were sharing a towel, and that McKay had no sense of personal space, but Sheppard lodged no objections when McKay picked at his food or reached across him for something he wanted. Ronon and Lorne were also sharing a towel, but they kept well out of each other’s space. Ronon kept making eye contact with Kono, but he didn’t quite seem to know how to engage with her. Chin and Sheppard were talking about Chin’s motorcycle, because apparently Sheppard was some kind of gear head. Kono was listening patiently while McKay, who was slightly inebriated, attempted to explain what he was doing, red-lining all those journals. Something about interdimensional matter bridges, alternate universes, and all the possibilities.

“In another universe,” McKay said, “you’re still a championship surfer. Or married with kids. Or even a man.”

Kono nodded earnestly.

Danny had been busy digging into the shish kebabs Chin and Lorne had thrown together so he hadn’t noticed Lorne and Steve sliding closer and closer to each other, heads bent close, speaking softly.

Danny bit his lip, trying to think of what to say without outing Steve in front of their new friends. Lorne seemed like a typical stuffed-shirt soldier, surfing skills aside. And while Sheppard seemed a lot more laidback and uncaring of Rodney in his space, there was no way of knowing.

And then Sheppard glanced over and noticed how close Lorne and Steve were sitting. “Major!”

Lorne started. “Sir?”

Sheppard stabbed a finger at him. “What have I told you? You’re on dating probation until you can learn to date people in your own zip code.”

Lorne rolled his eyes, but he was blushing. “It’s not what you think.”

Sheppard jerked his thumb at Danny. “Tell that to Angry McJealous over there.”

“Hey now,” Danny protested.

“You know when libo is over I’m not staying on as your 2IC, right?”

Sheppard’s eyebrows went up. “What?”

“Teldy’s taking over, and O’Neill is assigning me to something new.”

“What does that have to do with you getting all cozy with Pretty SEAL boy over there?” Sheppard asked.

“I’m recruiting,” Lorne said. “I get to hand-pick my own team. And I’d heard good things about Commander McGarrett, so -”

“Recruiting?” Kono echoed. “Where?”

Danny’s throat closed. He couldn’t speak. Lorne was trying to steal Steve?

Lorne’s expression turned shifty. “That’s classified.”

Danny swallowed hard. “Steve -”

“I need to think about it,” Steve said quietly.

He wasn’t dismissing it out of hand. No.

“There’s a lot of paperwork you’d have to fill out before I could even fully brief you,” Lorne said.

Kono and Chin looked at least as betrayed as Danny felt.

Lorne sighed. “Look, let’s just have a good time tonight, all right? We can worry about business tomorrow.”

Danny cleared his throat. “So you - today on the beach - you knew?”

“No. Coincidence, actually. I was going to swing by your office tomorrow.” Lorne smiled tentatively. “I swear I wasn’t flirting with him.”

“Not on purpose,” McKay said. “You are the very definition of _a boy in every port_.”

“Not true,” Lorne protested.

“Seriously,” Sheppard said. “Dating probation. There’s only so much of your sad face I can handle on a daily basis when your dream boy is miles and miles away.”

Lorne buried his face in his hands. “Sir! Can we not talk about my dating life, please?”

“You’re like Jackson,” McKay said. “You give off a vibe. _Date me! Make me part of your harem!_ ”

Lorne lifted his head sharply. “That was one time! And - and it doesn’t even hold a candle to the number of times Sheppard’s been kidnapped by sexy lady pirates.”

“John,” McKay said loftily, “has learned his lesson about kissing the sexy lady pirates, because then they steal his sidearm.”

“And you’d make him have cold showers for forever,” Ronon added.

Lorne coughed. “TMI.”

Ronon rolled his eyes. “I meant by messing with Sheppard’s plumbing.”

Kono burst out laughing.

Ronon frowned. “What?”

“Some idioms don’t translate after all,” Lorne said thoughtfully.

Steve stared at them all. “So...do I really want to work with you people?”

 _No_ , Danny thought.

“Tomorrow,” Chin said. “Evan, get over here and show me what you put on these kebabs.”

Lorne smiled. “Sure thing.”

Steve scooted closer to Danny and lowered his voice. “Hey,” he said. “Don’t worry. No matter what happens, don’t worry.”

Danny mustered up a smile. “Sure. Hey, how about we try for some s’mores?”

After the bonfire wound down, Sheppard and his friends went back to their hotel, and Danny went home with Steve. They traded sticky-sweet kisses in the darkness, and Danny dreaded what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis/ Hawaii Five-0, "Is it just me or is the Lt Mcgarret way too much like Colonel Sheppard?"
> 
> The day after the bonfire on the beach.

“Is it just me,” Kono whispered, “or is Commander McGarrett way too much like Colonel Sheppard?”  
  
Danny’s expression was sour. “What gave it away? The fact that Sheppard made fun of me for wearing a tie in Hawaii, the dark hair, the terrible combination of screwing the rules and being suicidally brave, or the surfing?”  
  
Danny, Kono, and Chin were standing in the doorway of Danny’s office, watching Steve, Sheppard and Lorne discuss something. Lorne was using a fancy tablet to explain things to Steve, who was watching intently. Sheppard looked amused at the whole process. Ronon had declined to be part of the conversation and was sitting with Kamekona, both of them in companionable silence. Ronon seemed like such an intense guy, and Kamekona took laid back to whole new levels, so Danny wouldn’t have expected them to get along. At all.   
  
“At least Steve has neat hair,” Danny grumbled.  
  
“I kinda like Sheppard’s hair.” Kono looked Sheppard up and down and smiled, but her gaze lingered on Lorne.  
  
“Lorne told me that one time Sheppard defended their base from enemy infiltration single-handedly,” Chin said in a low voice. “Almost sixty casualties on the enemy side.”  
  
“I’m sure Steve has done things that are equally badass,” Danny said. “Probably with just a popsicle stick or something just as unhelpful.”  
  
Kono rolled her eyes. “It’s not a competition, Danny.”  
  
“Besides,” Chin said, “it’s not Sheppard you want to worry about, is it? It’s Lorne. You heard them on the sand last night. Lorne’s getting reassigned away from Sheppard, and he wants to take Steve with him.”  
  
Danny watched Sheppard reach out, tap something on Lorne’s tablet, and awe, wonder spread across Steve’s face. Sheppard smiled, boyish and pleased. _See? Isn’t it cool?_  
  
And then Steve glanced over his shoulder at Danny, and something like sympathy shone in Sheppard’s eyes. Danny had to wonder just how like Sheppard and Steve were after all.


End file.
